The right number
by LauraA.B
Summary: Sirius pressed send before he could convince himself not to. Way do I care about this so much? He asked himself while he anxiously waited for a response. I don t know anything about him. That sparked another idea. He did reverse image search of the picture he was sent and sure enough, it was the profile picture of the public Facebook account of Remus John Lupin.


Sirius was woken up abruptly by his phone. His had was pounding and is throat was dry. He reached for the water bottle that his roommate James must have placed on his nightstand, after he all but carried him home yesterday. _I owe him bigtime after the way I behaved _Sirius thought grimly. Then he remembered what had woken him up in the first place.

8:25 Hey, I had a lot of fun yesterday do you want to go out together some time?

_Really, that's____what I have woken up for at this ungodly hour? Some idiot incapable of typing a few digits in the right order? _It took Sirius at least three minutes to type out a response that was not filled with insults and profanities. __

8:34 **Who is this, I think you have the wrong number **

He was about to turn of his phone and go back to sleep, when he received another message.

8:36 Its Remus. We meet last night at the Rupert Street Bar.

8:36 Picture 

8:37 **Sure as hell not **

Sirius typed before the picture was fully loaded. He suspected it to be a dick pic anyways. But what appeared instead, was the face of the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He had beautiful pale skin that was litter with small scars. His face was framed by wavy light brown hair. It looked like the photo was taken mid laugh because his mouth was slightly opened, and his striking green eyes shone like the sun. Sirius was mesmerised.

His first instinct was to complement the beautiful stranger and ask him out, but then he remembered that he was not talking to Sirius intentionally and expected someone else entirely. What did he know about this man and how could he find out more? Sirius did a quick Google search of the "Rupert Street bar" and was more than delighted to find out that it was a gay bar in London. Only about twenty minutes from his and James apartment. _Ok, so he presumably lives in London and is interested in men. _That brought Sirius to the next question: How could he win him over?

Sirius knew how good looking he was and his successful career as an artist and the wealth (and fame in some circles) that came with it was a not unwelcome bonus. But that would help him nothing over text. How could he convince this guy to text a perfect stranger without coming of as creepy? His train of thought was broken by a new message.

9:00 Sorry for being pathetic, I must have imagined something that wasn't there. Its ok you changed your mind. Anyway, have a good day.

What, how did he get that impression. How can someone this gorgeous be so insecure? Before he could stop himself, Sirius typed a response.

9:01 **You are stunning and there is nothing pathetic about you. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. I'm so sorry you fell this way, but I assure you anyone would be lucky to have you.**

Sirius pressed send before he could convince himself not to. _Way do I care about this so much? _He asked himself whilehe anxiously waited for a response_. I don´t know anything about him_. That sparked another idea. He did reverse image search of the picture he was sent and sure enough, it was the profile picture of the public Facebook account of Remus John Lupin. Before he could check it out however he received another message.

9:06 Thanks and sorry about my last message. You probably just forgot about me I shouldn't have taken it that personally.

9:06 I really am sorry. I'm just going to leave you alone now. Bye

For some reason Sirius heart was braking for Remus. He sounded hurt and defeated. Sirius felt the desperate need to answer him, get him to talk about what or most likely who made him feel this way _and preferably snap their neck, _but he didn't know what to say to make it better. _And getting interrogated by a perfect stranger is not going to help the situation _he told himself to keep from writing a rash response.

He remembered the profile he just found and tried hard not to feel like a stalker as he opened it. What he found was more than impressive: Remus studied English Literature at the University of Oxford and was now working at one of the most prestigious schools in London and he was simultaneously volunteering as a tutor for the less fortunate. His posts about everything from politics to pop culture were witty und he found several photos of Remus with his friends or at numerus events. Sirius studied the profile for what felt like hours and with every minute his infatuation with, interest in and concern for Remus became stronger. _How can anyone so utterly perfect even exist and what dose he of all people have to be insecure about? _

Sirius may have been plagued by confusing feelings for a man he had never met, but two things he knew for sure: Remus John Lupin was the was one of the most interesting people he had ever seen, and he had to get to know him.

Now the question remained how to accomplish that. He could tell Remus the truth and ask him to go out with him anyway, but he didn't seem like the kind of person how would willingly talk to a stranger, especially on the internet. He could pose as whoever Remus expected on the other side of the conversation and reveal his identity when they actually made a connection but breaking someone's trust like that appalled Sirius. Maybe he could find a way to get Remus to talk to him without actively claiming to be someone else? He looked back on the messages he sent. He did make clear that he was not whoever Remus meant to text, and it wouldn't be totally unreasonable for any recipient of messages like that to answer them. _Right? Right!_

Now he only had to find an uncontroversial them to text Remus about and to pray that der supposed meeting never came up again. _Wish me luck _Sirius thought before picking up his phone once again.


End file.
